dontstarvefandomcom-20200222-history
Pig House
|image = File:PigHouse.png |imagewidth = 150 |renew = Yes |biome = Grassland Forest Pig Village |spawnCode = "pighouse" |spawns = |ingredient1 = Boards |multiplier1 = 4 |ingredient2 = Cut Stone |multiplier2 = 3 |ingredient3 = Pig Skin |multiplier3 = 4 |tab = Structures |tier = 2}} Pig Houses are natural and craftable structures where Pigs spawn and live. A Pig is spawned once a Pig House is constructed and respawns after 4 days if killed. Pig Houses are naturally occurring in Pig Villages, with the possibility of the village containing the Pig King. Occasionally, an individual Pig House can be found in the wilderness. At dusk and night, Pig Houses with Pigs in them will have a light on. However, as soon as the player approaches the house, the light is switched off. The Pig will relight the light only when the player moves away. Reign of Giants In the Reign of Giants DLC, unlike in the vanilla game, Pig Houses can catch on fire. If the resident Pig is inside the House they will immediately come out to avoid the fire. If the Pig is dead instead, a new one will spawn inside the House and leave, making it possible to bypass the 4 days respawn time. Tips *Since resources required to build a Pig House are quite demanding, a good idea is to find and deconstruct naturally generated houses found on the map, and rebuild them in a preferred place. Each deconstructed house gives back half of the resources required to build a new one. *It's not recommended to build Pig Houses too close to one's base, since they eat food items on the ground. Eating Monster Foods accidentally left on the ground could turn them into a Werepig. Likewise, if for whatever reason a Pig is outside their House during a Full Moon they'll turn into a Werepig anyway. Trivia *According to WX-78, Pigs decorate the insides of their homes with pig-shaped furniture. Bugs *If the Pig House is placed along a shore, there is a chance the Pig will spawn in the ocean rather than on land, preventing it from getting back on the island. Theoretically, if trapped Pigs become Werepigs, they will also be trapped in the ocean. *After leaving a cave, it's possible for the light to be left on during the day. *At night, Pigs in their houses may talk as if they were outside. For instance, they will talk about how much they dislike darkness, and when hostile mobs wander near, they'll make hostile chatter. *During the day, it is possible for a Pig to not come outside and act as though it were night by turning the light on/off depending on the character's proximity. Gallery Pig House light.png|Pig House with lights on. pig house.gif|Pig House during winter. Bonfire.png|The object a Pig would spawn from in the game's alpha test. burned_pig_house.png|A burnt-down Pig House in the Reign of Giants DLC. Pig House Bug.png|A Pig inside his house during the day. Notice Wilson's quote. Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Mob Housing Category:Mob Spawning Entities Category:Structures Category:Craftable Structures Category:Structures Tab Category:Science Category:Non-Flammable Category:Flammable Objects